


Breathe

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim works for hours and Kon convinces him to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A Ficlet for Rain

Tim's concentration was shattered when a white mug holding a dark liquid slipped into his vision, a tan hand placing it right by his laptop. Tim smiled as the scent hit him, and for a moment he could breathe again. 

"Dude, take a break. you've been at this for hours." Tim's eyes looked out the window, noticing for the first time that it was dark outside. A quick glance at the clock on his toolbar reveled that he had been at this for over twelve hours. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Strong, yet gentle hands rested on his shoulders and began to kneed the knots through the thin cotton shirt he had donned earlier. He lifted the mug and took a sip. Jasmine tea, his favorite. With a hint of honey to lessen the bitter taste. He sighed as the warm liquid slid down his throat like silk. 

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked softly, his eyes closing as he felt himself relax beneath the all too talented hands. He heard Conner chuckle and it caused a smile to tug at his lips. 

"Not since I woke up this morning and found you glued to the computer screen." Tim smiled as he leaned his head back to look up at Conner. 

"I love you, Conner." His fiancee smiled back down at him and leaned down to gently press his lips against Tim's. 

"I love you too, Tim."


End file.
